1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computerized control systems and methods for solid fuel combustion appliances, e.g., wood stoves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wood burning stoves have a long and distinguished history for providing heating for houses and enclosures of every sort. The efficiency of such stoves has been steadily increasing in recent years, especially with the addition of catalysts to lower the burning temperature of the solid fuel. However, there still remains the possibility of higher efficiency and greater temperature control over such stoves.